stuck on him
by QueenShae
Summary: "Apakah aku bermimpi?aku bertemu denganya lagi..." bad summary ff abal miss typo n a newbie XD
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck On Him**

*Eunhyuk pov*  
Saat itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali kerumah,seperti biasa aku hanya berjalan tanpa berfikir dan akhirnya secara tidak sengaja aku melihatnya.  
Laki-laki dengan celana jins yang bagian bawahnya dilipat hingga mata kaki dan berkemeja hijau muda dengan motif kotak-kotak,dia sangat menarik aku fikir bukan dari caranya berpakaian karena itu sangat biasa tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku memperhatikanya begitu itu!iya dia senyum padaku dan tiba-tiba dia memanggil namaku..  
"eunhyuk-ah?anyeong?lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu?wah kau semakin kurus apa kau belum makan?yaaa eunhyuk-ah knapa kau diam saja?  
Dia memberi begitu banyak pertanyaan sekaligus aku sedang berfikir siapa dia lalu aku teringat kembali senyuman itu sangat manis,,diaa..  
"Oh Donghae?ottoeke?"  
Ya hanya itu jawabanku terakhir kali melihatnya 4 tahun yang lalu saat itu kami masih pelajar SMA  
#flash back  
"Donghae-ah apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah lulus?"Tanyaku pada Donghae dan dia mulai berfikir dengan mengerutkan keningnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya lalu dia menjawab  
"Moelayo!mungkin aku akan pergi ke Seoul.."  
Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya  
"Seoul?apa kau dtrima duniversitas itu?  
Tanyaku dengan nada senang sekaligus takut,takut?yah takut dtinggalkan olehnya  
"Ne,,apa aku harus pergi?"  
Bahkan dia bertanya tanpa melihatku aku tau perasaanya karena saat itu aku juga merasakanya  
"Ya paboya!tentu saja kau harus pergi itu kan cita-citamu!kau harus belajar dengan giat lalu kau bisa menjadi pengacara yang hebat!bukankah itu cita-citamu oeh?"  
Ada perasaan sakit tepat dihati ini saat aku mengucapkanya aku khawatir benar-benar khawatir  
"Ya aku harus pergi,,tapii lee hyuk jae dengarkan aku..!"  
Masih dengan posisi tanpa memandangku  
"Mwoya?"  
Tanyaku penasaran  
"Saat q berada di Seoul nanti kita tidak usah berkomunikasi,,itu akan membuatku sulit!aku akan selalu ingin kembali kesini bila kita masih berkomunikasi!aku harap kau mengerti!"  
Saat mengatakanya nadanya terdengar bergetar apakah dia menangis?aku tidak berani melihatnya aku juga sudah siap untuk menangis  
"Baiklah aku mengerti jika itu maumu,,setelah ini aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dan kau harus pulang dengan gelar sarjanamu ne!"  
#flashback off

Mendengar pertanyaanku dia hanya tertawa dan memeluku  
"Eunhyuk-ahhh bhogosipoyoo neomu-neomu boghosipo!"  
Aku hanya bisa tersenyum apakah ini mimpi?dia kembali,,

-TBC-

ini adalah ff pertama saya,,,bagaimana gaje ceritanya?miannnn!saya akan lebih berusaha lagi...

mohon bantuanya dikotak review terima kasih,thankyou,gomawo *bow XD


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck On Him

Presented by threeunhae

.  
Cast:  
Eunhyuk,Donghae,Kyuhyun,jung eunbyung(fiktif).

Warning:  
Fujhosi.

Genre :  
Romance,hurt,comfort

.  
Rated :  
T

.  
Summary :"Tentu saja silahkan me~~"  
Kalimat itu terputus saat eunhyuk melihat pria yang memesan itu,eunhyuk menatap pria itu dan wanita disampingnya dia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat mereka bergandengan tangan….

.  
Disclaimer:  
Super Junior belongs to the God, and  
their FF is mine

.

.  
CHAPTER 2  
Stuck on Him

*Eunhyuk pov*  
Aku masih tak percaya dapat bertemu denganya lagi. Dia masih menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanya saat kuliah bagaimana dia dapat lulus dengan cum laude dan bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya,namun aku hanya tertarik memperhatikan caranya bercerita yang sangat ekspresif dia sangat berkharisma!oh perasaan macam apa ini?  
"Yaa hyuk apa kau memperhatikanku oeh?kenapa kau diam saja?"  
Pertanyaanya membangunkanku dari pesonanya  
"Ah aku memperhatikan hanya saja...ah Donghae-ya apa kau lapar?hari ini aku gajian aku akan mentraktirmu bagaimana?"  
Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi berbinar,begitulah Donghae dia terlihat sangat polos  
"Benarkah?wah tentu saja,tapi ngomong-ngomong kau bekerja dimana?bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Tanyanya penasaran dengan mata yang dilebarkan dan pouting mouth oh apa itu kenapa jantungku berdetak takkaruan melihatnya?  
"Ah itu aku memutuskan tidak kuliah kau tahukan aku tidak pandai dalam pelajaran,,tapi aku cukup senang aku dapat bekerja dikafe monkey n fishy aku sebagai. Asisten pembuat kue." Jawabku penuh antusias  
"Wah kau patisier?" Tanyanya penuh kekaguman  
"Aniyo,,aku hanya asisten!ah kajja kita makan aku akan mentraktirmu mojayaki kesukaanmu bagaimana?"  
Aku menggandengnya untuk berjalan mengikutiku donghae tampak sedikit kaget  
"Ah okee let's go!"  
*Author pov*  
Mereka pun pergi kerestoran mojayaki dekat sekolah SMA mereka dulu dan menikmatinya sambil bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka.

Keesokan harinya eunhyuk bekerja seperti biasa dia terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini itu membuat rekan-rekan kerjanya terheran-heran  
"Eunhyukie!apa terjadi sesuatu?"  
Tanya seorang waiters rekan kerja eunhyuk  
"Ah ani,,hm kyuhyun-ah sebenarnya sahabatku baru pulang dari seoul kemarin,dan aku bertemu denganya." Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum gembira  
"Ahh donghae?donghae cinta pertamamu?" Mendengar perkataan kyuhyun eunhyuk membelalakan matanya dia terlihat sangat kaget  
"Mwo?yaaa kapan aku pernah bilang dia cinta pertamaku?yaaa yaaa kapan?dia itu namja kyuhyun-ah,,ah apa kau gila?"  
Kyuhyun hanya tertawa berbeda dengan eunhyuk yang benar-benar terlihat kaget  
"Ya eunhyuk-ah kau belumpernah pacaran sebelumnya dan kau selalu menangis ketika bercerita tentang donghae,jadi kesimpulanku kau suka padanya." Eunhyuk terus menyangkal ucapan kyuhyun dan kyuhyun hanya geli melihatnya seperti itu sampai seseorang menghampiri mereka  
"Bolehkah aku pesan dua red velvet itu dan dua ice coffee latte please!" Dengan senyuman khas pria tampan itu memesan pesananya dan tangannya menggandeng tangan seorang wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pria disampingnya  
"Tentu saja silahkan me~~"  
Kalimat itu terputus saat eunhyuk melihat pria yang memesan itu,eunhyuk menatap pria itu dan wanita disampingnya dia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat mereka bergandengan tangan  
"Hyaaa!kenapa kau melamun?hahaha apa aku mengejutkanmu?ah enhyuk-ah kenalkan ini eun byung" pria itu mengenalkan wanita disampingnya dengan wajah berbinar berbeda sekali dengan eunhyuk yang terlihat masih syok dengan apa yang dia lihat  
"Oh ne,,anyeonhaseo eunyhyuk imnida" dengan senyum yang kaku eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya wanita itu memperhatikan eunhyuk lalu melihat pria disebelahnya dan pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan  
"Anyeonghaseo eun byung imnida" senyum wanita itu sangat manis ditambah lesung pipinya yang hanya sebelah membuatnya terlihat benar-benar manis,  
"Apa kau donghae?" Spontan mereka bertiga kaget dengan pertanyaan kyuhyun disamping eunhyuk mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kyuhyun disana  
"Ah kyuhyun-ah ne ini donghae,dan donghae ini teman kerjaku kyuhyun" eunhyuk memperkenalkan mereka namun dengan tatapan penasaran kyuhyun masih memperhatikan donghae didepanya  
"Apakah eun byung-si adalah pacarmu donghae-si?" Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan bertanya seperti itu donghae dan wanita itu hanya terlihat saling memandang dan bingung  
"Yaa kyuhyun-ah pertanyaan apa itu kau membuat mereka canggung! Donghae-ah eunbyung-si kalian silahkan duduk menunggu dimeja pesanan kalian akan segera kami antarkan" dengan segera eunhyuk memotong pertanyaan kyuhyun, donghae hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja didekat jendela sambil menggandeng eun byung sedangkan eunhyuk masih tidak habis fikir mengapa kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu pada donghae "ya kyuhyun-ah wae?kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu kalian baru bertemu kau membuatnya canggung kyuhyun-ah!" Namun kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan eunhyuk dia tengah mengamati donghae dan eun byung yang sedang berbincang dimeja mereka,,  
"Lihat mereka eunhyuk mereka sangat akrab kau benar-benar harus segera mengatakan perasaanmu sebelum mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan!" Sekali lagi eunhyuk terlonjak dari aktivitasnya menyiapkan kue, dia tampak khawatir kalau-kalau donghae sampai mendengar perkataan kyuhyun  
"Ya!kau ingin mati ha?bagaimana kalau sampai mereka mendengar kau gila kyuhyun-ah kami NAMJA!ahhh sudahlah aku akan mengantarkan pesanan mereka" eunhyuk meletakkan coffe dan cake pesanan donghae dinampan yang dia bawa lalu dia berjalan menuju tempat donghae dan eunbyung yang terlihat tengah asik mengobrol  
*eunhyuk pov*  
Sebenarnya siapa yoeja itu apakah dia pacar hae?apa aku khawatir tentang ini?ya aku sedikit merasakan cemburu,apakah aku benar-benar menyukai hae?  
"Ah maaf menunggu lama ini pesanan kalian dua ice coffee late dan dua red velvet silahkan menikmati"

*Author pov*  
eunhyuk meletakkan pesanan donghae dan eunbyung dimeja mereka,dan donghae tersenyum memperhatikan setiap gerak eunhyuk  
"Ghamzahamnidha eunhyuk-si"  
Eunbyung tersenyum melihat pesanannya datang tanpa memperhatikan pandangan donghae terhadap eunhyuk tanpa menunggu lama eun byung memasukan sesendok red velvet kedalam mulutnya dan tersenyum puas setelah memakanya  
"Omo eun byung-ah apa kau selapar itu oeh?"Tanya donghae dengan nada heran melihat teman wanitanya yang terlalu menikmati sepotong red velvet itu  
"Ini benar-benar enak woah pantas cafe ini ramai kau pandai sekali eunhyuk-si membuat cake yang selezat ini,aku dengar kau adalah patisier di cafe ini,ya donghae oppa sering-seringlah mengajakku kesini ne!" Eunbyung terus melahap cakenya,sedangkan donghae hanya tertawa dengan mereka eunhyuk terlihat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar  
*eunhyuk pov*  
'Oppa?'  
Apa mereka benar-benar,,,ah mollayo itu bukan urusanku  
"Ya eunhyuk-ah kenapa kau melamun?apa ada masalah?" Donghae terlihat bingung  
"Ah ani,ah itu,,mengenai patisier aku hanya asisten disini eun byung-si tapi terimakasih atas pujiannya,aku akan meninggalkan kalian maaf tidak bisa menemani aku harus kembali bekerja" aku meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali ketempatku,mereka terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain..kenapa aku terus memikirkan ini?  
*Author pov*  
~Keesokan harinya~  
Kriiinggg,,,,,  
Bunyi ponsel eunhyuk berdering tepat disebelah telinga eunhyuk ketika dia sedang teritidur,,dia terbagun dan meraba-raba dimana ponselnya berada saat menemukan ponselnya dia melihat nama dilayar itu -kyuhyun-  
"Yoboseyo?ada masalah apa pagi-pagi menelpone?"Jawab eunhyuk masih dengan menutup matanya  
"Euhyukah paliwa buka pintu rumahmu aku diluar oke bhayyy!"Kyuhyun menutup secara sepihak panggilan tlponnya,,  
"Mwo?hya hya?yoboseyo?hya?kenapa mati?" Eunhyuk masih terlihat mengantuk namun dengan langkah gontai dia menuju pintu rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu,  
"Ya kenapa lama sekali?kemana kakakmu kenapa kau sendiri dirumah?" Eunhyuk hanya tinggal berdua bersama kakak Namjanya kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat eunhyuk SMA kecelakaan mobil itu terjadi tepat saat eunhyuk naik kelas 3 SMA..  
"Ah sungmin hyung dia tidak pulang dia ada study tour sekolahnya karena dia wali kelas dia harus ikut" sungmin adalah seorang guru SMP dia mengajar matematika itu mengapa kyuhyun sangat tertarik pada kakak eunhyuk itu karena kyuhyun juga menyukai matematika kyuhyun masih kuliah jurusan teknik sipil semester akhir dia sedang menyelesaikan skripsinya,,sedangkan eunhyuk dia tidak tertarik belajar formal dia hanya suka membuat kue,,  
"Oh,,jadi sungmin hyung tidak ada,,hmm bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?aku yang traktir,,oeh?kajja!" Mendengar kata traktiran eunhyuk tentusaja tidak akan menolak dia bergegas mandi dan pergi bersama kyuhyun ke restoran cina terdekat  
"Ah aku mau jajangmyun dan~" belum sempat meneruskan pesanannya tiba-tiba kyuhyun menyela "dua porsi jajangmyun dan daging asam manis,,terimakasih" kyuhyun mengambil paksa buku menu ditangan eunhyuk lalu memberikanya kepada pelayan restoran tersebut  
"Jajangmyun memang cocok dengan daging asam manis bukan?" Melihat kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi mengatakannya eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala  
"Ya eunyhuk-ah bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah serius  
"Oeh apa?jangan sok misterius katakan saja!"Eunhyuk terlihat masih kesal atas apa yang kyuhyun lakukan padanya tentang pemesanan menu  
"Ehmm sungmin hyung apa dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya dia memandang kyuhyun dengan pandangan curiga "Ya jawab saja kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"  
Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah  
"Apa urusanmu kyuhyun-ah?" Eunyuk masih sangat penasaran kenapa kyuhyun menanyakan hal tersebut  
"Ah kau ini kenapa menjawab saja susah sekali?ehmm itu aku sepertinya menyukai hyungmu" kata kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar berbeda dengan eunhyuk dia terlihat kaget "Mwo?ya apa kau bilang?ah jinjja kyuhyunah apa kau sudah gila?" Kyuhyun melihat orang-orang disekitar mereka yang terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan eunyhuk bukan lebih pastinya mendengar teriakan eunhyuk "Ya paboya kenapa berteriak?lihatlah mereka memperhatikan kita?ah tunggu sebentar!bukankah itu,,," kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal eunhyuk melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh kyuhyun  
*eunhyuk pov*  
Oh donghae bersama ayah dan ibunya,,lalu kenapa ada eunbyung disana apa mereka benar-benar?

-TBC-

mian ffnya gaje tapi ini pairing kesukaan saya EunHae XD

terimakasih buat yang review walaupu cuma satu jongmal ghamzahamnidha.


End file.
